


Candy Cane

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: apathetic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

“Red or…” Max held up the sticks dipped in paint, “White?”

 

“Meh.” Cindy let her head drop back against the wall.

 

“Really?”

 

“I just...don’t care.”

 

“This is our home for however long; we’re gonna be looking at it every day. This shit is important.”

 

Cindy scrunched her face. “Did you get that line from Logan or something? We look...ed at garbage every day and it doesn’t hurt us. Besides, I’m tired, and there’s just nothing in me pulling one way or the other.”

 

“That is just strange. Do you have a fever or something?” Max put the sticks down carefully and held a hand up to Cindy’s face. Cindy let ler.

 

“Nope, ” Max sighed. “Fine, just watch me paint it like a candy cane.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

Max waited a few moments before cracking a smile. “Nah, but that, my friend, was an opinion.”

 

Cindy rolled her eyes. “Just pick.”

 

 


End file.
